


Jealousy

by Argyle_S



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Play, Don’t copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Insecurity, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Power Perversion, Pure unadulterated smut topped with filth sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: After a rough morning, Kara sees a new reporter hitting on Nia and jealousy gets the best of her, but Nia doesn’t mind at all.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Nia Nal
Comments: 16
Kudos: 156





	Jealousy

Kara had never really thought of herself as the jealous type growing up, but she’d had to come to the realization that jealousy was a part of her during her first year as Supergirl. Her jealousy of Lucy, and later of Siobhan, was undeniable. Still, it wasn’t a part of herself that she liked, and it was something she tried to keep under control, but that day, her control was already frayed. She’d gone three rounds with Andrea over a story first thing, then gotten a call that had made her wish Barry could keep his rogues in Central City where they belonged. After that, a tenement fire had eaten up way to much of her time, and all she’d wanted to do was get back to work and finish the story she was working on, then go to lunch with her girlfriend.

So, when Kara stepped into the bullpen and saw Terri Gilbert, the gorgeous new reporter Andrea had stolen away from Buzzfeed’s LGBTQ section, sitting on Nia’s desk, and touching her shoulder, Kara didn’t even try to convince herself that the sudden spike of rage she felt was anything other than jealousy. She just fought down the urge to let loose with her heat vision and burn the offending hand to ash, and instead walked over to Nia’s desk.

The look of pure joy on Nia’s face when she saw Kara, the way Terri instantly lost Nia’s attention, and Terri’s face soured as Nia turned towards Kara all did a lot to settle Kara’s nerves, but it wasn’tt enough. Terri was flirting with Nia, she had touched Nia, and Kara wasn’t even remotely in the mood to be civil about it.

She didn’t even say hello, she just leaned down and kissed Nia, and the fact that Nia didn’t hesitate at all before responding helped cool Kara’s desire to throw Terri Gilbert into orbit.

“Mmmm,” Nia said as Kara pulled away. “What did I do to deserve that?”

“Rough day,” Kara said. “I just needed a little reminder of why I get out of bed in the morning.”

“Anything I can do to make it better?” Nia asked.

“Have lunch with me?” Kara said. “I know it’s a bit early, but…”

“I’d love too,” Nia said. She reached down and opened her desk drawer, pulled out her purse, then locked up her desk. Once that was done, she stood up and took Kara’s hand.

Kara flashed Terri a smile as she led Nia towards the elevator, trying not to feel smug that Nia hadn’t even so much as said goodbye to Terri. Once they reached the elevators, instead of hitting the down button, Kara pulled Nia off to the side, leading them down the hallway to the small office that Cat had given Kara years ago and no one had ever bothered to take away.

She could feel the shift in Nia the moment Nia realized where they were headed, and the smile on Kara’s face become something a little predatory. The closer they got to the office, the more she could smell the arousal on Nia and the wetter she got herself. When they reached the door to her office, Kara opened it and pulled Nia inside, then locked it as she closed it.

The moment the door was closed, Kara pinned Nia against it and kissed her, and if the kiss in the bullpen had been passionate, this one was downright needy and a little vulgar. She slipped her tongue into Nia’s mouth as she pressed a thigh between Nia’s legs and cupped Nia’s ass with her hands. Nia moaned as her own hands settled in on Kara’s shoulder blades and pulled her closer. Any worry Kara had that Nia might not be in the mood for what she wanted vanished when Nia started sucking on her tongue.

Kara rocked into Nia, grinding her thigh between Nia’s legs and dragging a moan from her as she squeezed Nia’s ass in her hands. She felt Nia’s hands fisting the back of her shirt as Nia started to rock against her. Nia broke the kiss, her head falling back against the door as she squeezed her eyes shut.

“Kara,” she moaned.

“Say it,” Kara said, knowing exactly what Nia wanted but needing to hear it.

“Inside,” Nia whispered. “Please, God, Kara. I need you inside me.”

Kara pulled her thigh out from between Nia’s legs, making her whimper in protest, but then she reached down and hiked Nia’s dress up over her hips and replaced her thigh with her hand, cupping Nia’s mons and pussy with her hand, feeling the wetness already soaking through.

“Who do you belong to?” Kara asked, her voice rough and needy.

“You,” Nia panted as she rocked her hips against Kara’s hand.

“Who do you belong to?” Kara asked again, this time more forcefully.

“You,” Nia said, desperation in her voice. “Always you. Forever.”

“That’s right,” Kara said as she slipped her hand up. “You’re mine.” She eased her fingers under the waistband of Nia’s panties. “Forever.”

Kara slid her fingers deeper into Nia’s panties, sliding over deliciously bare skin, and finding the thin, almost imperceptible lines of old scars. She traced them carefully, slowly, an old ritual she could never bring herself to skip, no matter how desperate and needy they both were.

Nia whimpered and buried her face in Kara’s neck. “Don’t tease,” she begged, and Kara decided to have mercy on her. She slipped her fingers down, parting wet folds and finding her entrance. She circled it with her fingers, relishing the strangled cry it drew out of Nia. “Please.”

Kara slipped two fingers inside, running them gently along Nia’s front wall and finding the small, sensitive knot of tissue she was searching for. The noise Nia made was obscene, and Kara found herself squeezing her own thighs together to ease the ache between them.

“You’re mine,” Kara said.

“Yes,” Nia whispered in a breathy, desperate voice. “Yours. Always yours.”

Kara pressed the heel of her hand against Nia’s clit, and started fucking her slowly, rubbing her fingers over the sensitive spot inside as she ground against Nia’s clit. Nia clung to her like her life depended on her, her hips rocking to meet each thrust as Kara kissed her way up Nia’s neck to her ear.

“Your mine,” Kara whispered.

The only answer Nia gave was a whimper and a nod. Kara knew Nia was close, because Nia only ever got non-verbal when she was right on the edge.

“Come for me,” Kara said as she picked up the pace, and Nia’s whole body responded to the command. Kara felt Nia stiffen as every muscle in her body contracted, and for a long, long moment, Nia stopped breathing, but then a scream tore its way out of Nia’s throat and her whole body started shaking. Kara used her free hand to hold Nia against her and keep her from falling, even as she kept fucking her through every shudder and spasm until she heard the small, familiar whimper telling her Nia needed her to stop. Kara stilled her hand with her fingers buried inside Nia, and the heel of her hand pressing firmly against Nia’s clit, and just held her that way as Nia slowly came down.

It took a few moments, but Nia finally relaxed and leaned back against the door. Kara smiled as she slowly and gently slipped her fingers out of Nia and pulled her hand out of Nia’s panties. Nia caught Kara’s wrist, and guided the hand up to her mouth. Kara swallowed as Nia took the two fingers that had been inside her into her mouth and began to suck and lick them. Nia looked right into her eyes the whole time, and Kara felt every stroke of Nia’s tongue and every little suck as if it were on her clit.

When she was done, Nia pulled the fingers out of her mouth, and made a show of licking her lips that made Kara clench her thighs together and whimper in need. Nia smiled and rested her hands on Kara’s hips, and using a bit of her power, she spun them around so Kara’ back was to the door. Nia’s hand quickly found the button on Kara’s pencil skirt, working it open, then pulling down the zipper and letting the skirt fall and pool around Kara’s ankles.

Nia looked Kara right in the eye as she got down on her knees, and slowly eased Kara’s panties down to join the skirt. Kara stepped out of both and spread her legs open. Nia smiled as she moved forward.

“Who do you belong to?” Nia asked.

“You,” Kara said without hesitation.

Nia leaned forward and ran her tongue over Kara’s folds, taking her time as she slowly licked the wet flesh. Kara squeezed her hands into fists and rested her head against the door, struggling for control. When Nia licked her again, this time pushing the tip of her tongue between Kara's folds, that control vanished and Kara let out a cry, which made Nia laugh.

Before Kara could find that control again, she felt Nia’s tongue slide over her clit, and she felt a pair of fingers slipping between her folds and searching for her entrance. She pressed her hands flat against the door as Nia’s fingers slid inside her, and gasped as she felt tendrils of dream energy sliding over her body, kneading her breasts, pinching her nipples, caressing her lips and inner thighs, and probing between her cheeks to find her ass and press inside, filling and stretching her there as Nia started to fuck and lick and suck her.

“Oh, great Rao,” Kara moaned.

Nia reached up with her free hand threaded their fingers together, and Kara lost herself in what she was feeling. Every thrust, every squeeze, every pinch and suck and lick, Kara could swear she felt how much Nia loved her. She was never quite sure if she was imagining it, if her own love for Nia and need to be loved in return made her feel it, or if Nia’s powers somehow let her feel what was in Nia’s heart, but it didn’t really matter. She felt it, and she knew Nia loved her and wanted her, and that, more than anything was what pushed her over and made her scream as she came.

Nia eased her fingers out of Kara, and Kara watched, enraptured, as Nia licked them clean before she stood up. She leaned in and kissed Kara, and Kara moaned as she tasted herself on Nia’s lips.

“I love you,” Nia said when the kiss was over.

“I love you too,” Kara said.

Nia kissed her again. “Not that I’m complaining about the results, but you don’t have to be jealous.”

“She was touching you,” Kara growled.

“She isn’t you,” Nia said. “I love you, and you are the only one I want.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Nia. “Promise me.”

“I promise, love. I’m yours, and only yours, forever.” Nia kissed her again, and then gave her a soft smile. “Now, take me home, and remind me how much you love me.”

In a burst of super speed, Kara was dressed again. She pressed a kiss to Nia’s lips before scooping her up in a bridal carry, and then, they were gone.


End file.
